Hybrid Theory
by darkfire1220
Summary: A collection of short-stories centered around hybrid dinosaurs from the Jurassic World games, as told six years after the events of the first movie in a universe where Jurassic World continued on as a theme park. Enjoy these short, dino-packed stories with some of your favorite characters from all the movies, and find out more about the hybrids than ever before!
1. Majundasuchus

_Chapter One: Majundasuchus_

 _Ambushing_

 **Species: Majundasuchus**

 **Hybrid Genome: Majungasaurus base, Nundasuchus spliced in.**

 **Size: 23 feet long, 7 feet tall, 2 tons.**

 **Diet: Carnivore.**

A low rumble echoed through the ground as the violet and black scaled animal kept her lower jaw flat on the forested floor. Today was hotter than normal and she wanted nothing more than to go to her creek and slip into the water waiting for her there, but her stomach demanded she eat.

Unfortunately, her human caretakers were on a schedule, so she would have to wait in the shade until they set the goat loose in her paddock. They were no more thrilled about the heat wave than she was, and one of them was kind enough to pull out a hose and spray cool water over the leaves where the dinosaur was hiding. She gave a sighing hiss of appreciation and knew her caretaker had heard her when the human laughed a bit from her high perch, where the predator could not reach her.

At least the water and shade made the heat _slightly_ more bearable.

Finally, her taller caretaker put on a mic and started talking to the group of people hiding behind a viewing area cleverly disguised as a boulder. "Hey there everyone, glad you could make it to the Majundasuchus feeding show. My name's Josh and I'll be running things today. We're gonna make this show fast because our pretty girl is feeling too hot and probably wants to go swimming. We'll do some quick questions and let her go relax. Anyone want to start?"

Another employee working the show inside the viewing hide went to a boy who was likely in middle school and held a mic up to him. "What's with the horn on her head?"

"It's a mutated variation of the horn from her genetic ancestor, Majungasaurus," he answered. "It's normally blunter in Majungasaurs, but the scutes our girl here has sharpened it. It's just ornamental though—she doesn't use it for anything besides looking taller."

Said Majundasuchus could hear everything that was being said, but she couldn't have cared less in that moment. Her eyes were closed and her jaws opened to expel excess heat as the people in the viewing hide tried to get a better look at her. She was hiding in the foliage and they could only make out her head and some mottled body scales.

Another question was put to them by a decidedly more science-oriented young lady. "She has crocodile genes in her, right? Does she display any behaviors like crocodilians?"

"Technically, it's Archosaur genes," Josh corrected. "Nundasuchus DNA makes up part of her genome and they weren't really crocodiles, but there are some similarities that she's displaying for us now. She rests with her jaws open like that to get rid of excess body heat, like some modern reptiles today, and she's also quite fond of water. That tail makes her a pretty good swimmer. But she's also hunting right now—see how her jaw is flat on the ground? She can pick up vibrations when she does that. When she feels dinner walking close to her, she jumps it without even having to see it."

Another child offered the next question. "Does she like fish?"

"Some of them," Josh admitted. "But she's not fond of bony fishes. She prefers smaller fish and she's not that great at catching them, but she does surprise us now and then. We give them to her as treats sometimes."

"Does she have a name?"

He smiled at the resting animal fondly. "We call her Lavender, or Lav for short. And I think that's probably enough questions for now."

He finished the Q&A when the Majundasuchus let out a deep, rumbling growl not unlike a crocodile's to let them know she was getting irritated with the lack of action. She wanted her lunch.

Josh hit a button on his podium well above Lav's reach and watched as her eyes flit open and her jaws snapped shut without a sound, awaiting the approach of her meal. An unsuspecting, black-furred goat wandered into the paddock and bleated a few times curiously, sniffing at the ground.

"Fair warning folks, she's quick about this, but it might still scare some of the younger kids," Josh told them. "She's not as messy as Rexy, but it can be a shock."

All eyes darted back and forth from the Majundasuchus and the unsuspected goat as it wandered innocently into the paddock. The animal paused to nibble at some grass, but Lav did not move. Not yet. She was a skilled, patient killer.

And a hungry one at that.

The goat had barely nosed at some ferns four feet from Lav's body when she exploded with movement. Powerful jaws opened and snapped shut as she erupted from her hiding place, biting into the neck with a swift crunch that killed the animal with barely a sound. The goat didn't even feel the bite before it's brain registered bodily death.

Lav shook her prey twice for good measure before dropping the goat, then repositioning her jaws around the torso to carry it more easily. Her prize in her mouth, she let out a rumble and padded off to her creek to enjoy her dinner in peace.

Josh smirked as the crowd gasped and made a few disappointed sounds over the ambush that spanned barely three seconds before the hybrid was leaving. "She likes her quiet when she eats. Sorry for cutting the show so short, folks. She'll have another feeding this evening at 7 when it's cooler, so it should be longer. Thanks for coming to see our pretty girl her at Jurassic World!"

Lav ignored the sounds of her caretakers as she stalked through the undergrowth to bring her meal to the creek. It was too hot, and all she wanted now was to eat in peace and quiet.

And chew on some of the bones.

* * *

 **A/N: I've wanted to do something fun like this for a while, just post random snippets on random dinosaur hybrids from the Jurassic World franchise. Most of these will be based on the hybrids in the games, mostly Jurassic World: Alive and Jurassic World: The Game if you're looking for visual references. Whatever the case, I hope you enjoy these dino-packed short stories!**


	2. Stegoceratops

_Chapter Two: Stegoceratops_

 _Bullheaded_

 **Species: Stegoceratops**

 **Hybrid Genome: Triceratops base, Stegosaurus spliced in.**

 **Size: 37 feet long, 11 feet at the shoulder, 12 tons (bull). 32 feet long, 8 feet at the shoulder, 9 tons (cow).**

 **Diet: Herbivore**

Zach pursed his lips nervously as he watched the herd's lead bull with wary eyes. Just a few minutes after he'd arrived in the Jeep with Dr. Gerry and Owen to give the Stegoceratops herd a visual checkup, the Alpha stopped in his place at the edge of the herd and stared at them, his enormous body going still. The behemoth of a dinosaur looked far, far too interested in them for Zach's liking, and not in a good way.

Gerry didn't like the attention they were getting from the Alpha, either. "Let's do this quick. I'll check the herd, you let me know if he starts pawing at the ground."

"Will he charge us?" Owen asked warily from the passenger seat. The Stegoceratops bull was giving him the same, dead-eye stare Blue offered him when she wouldn't take no for an answer. There were four, massive slash-scars across the enormous frill that only added to the beast's intimidation factor.

"Yes."

That did not make either of the younger men feel any better. Nor did the knowledge that this bull was known by his caretakers as "The Godfather."

The Alpha's straight horns were eight feet long, easy, and pointed at them like twin lances. Most of the herd of a dozen or so animals consisted of females and calves with shorter, curved horns, but the bull was one of the few males in the park and the gender difference really showed. He was almost fifty percent larger than the biggest female for sheer muscle mass and the plates on his back dwarfed any other Stegoceratops. All four thagomizers on his tail were four feet long and as thick around as a softball at the base.

Gerry was quick to do his scan, but the Alpha decided he'd had enough of them and flared his nostrils, letting out a deep bellow that was clearly a sign to get lost. The bright orange frill and plates bloomed blood red and Zach could have sworn he saw the bull's eyes flare dangerously.

"Okay, good enough for now," the old vet decided as he hit the gas and started to drive away. As they retreated, the bull reared up on his hind legs for an instant and roared, then charged them.

"He's chasing us," Owen told Gerry as calmly as he could. He'd had his fair share of dangerous situations with dinosaurs, but it was still disconcerting to have that horned titan, four times the size of their Jeep, rushing them with his horns ready to gore.

"I know," Gerry checked his rear-view mirror for a moment before looking at the speedometer. "We're fine. He peaks at thirty miles and hour and can't keep the pace for long. Give it a moment."

Sure enough, the bull gave up after about two hundred yards and roared after them, swinging his massive skull to the side to shatter a small palm tree like a toothpick. As if to express his displeasure even further, he swung his spiked tail into some nearby brush and practically ripped an entire bush out of the ground before flinging it sky high. He pawed at the dirt and snorted angrily until the Jeep was far enough away to satisfy him.

Zach whistled at the damage. "He's not the friendliest dinosaur, is he?"

"El Padre could be worse," Gerry scoffed. "I castrated him when he was a calf. He's mellowed out since then."

"That's mellow?" Owen raised an eyebrow as he watched the bull walk back to his herd from a safe distance away.

"He doesn't charge Gyrospheres anymore," the vet replied. "He probably charged because he smelled your raptors, Owen. You gave him a reason to get pissed off at us."

"You're welcome," the raptor trainer snarked, to which Gerry slapped his shoulder good-naturedly.

"We don't piss the big guy off," Gerry scolded him. "He's probably the only reason the park is still here."

"How's that?" Zach asked with a frown.

"Remember six years ago when the Indominus Rex broke out?" Gerry glanced at them. Both of the men grimaced and nodded. "She made her way to the plains here to hunt the herds and met El Padre."

"Wait, he killed the Indominus?"

"You bet your ass," the vet slowed the Jeep to a stop and pulled out his binoculars to watch the huge bull retreat to his herd. "She didn't know how to fight. It was all instinct. El Padre knew what he was doing—he jousts with our Triceratops and we have a specially padded tractor for him to beat on when he gets too riled up. The Indominus went to claw his frill and got a thagomizer through the ankle for her trouble. She went down and he beat her like a Cherokee drum. It wasn't pretty. I felt sorry for her."

"Me too," Owen agreed. The I. Rex's death would not have been a gentle one, but at least El Padre had stopped her rampage from causing more fatalities. There was some solace in that knowledge, even if the Indominus had been an accident waiting to happen.

Far from the Jeep, El Padre huffed as he lumbered back to his herd, satisfied that the stink of predators was far away from the little ones he protected. His mate greeted him with a snort and he grunted deeply, expressing his annoyance, to which she patiently trudged over and pushed him with her shoulder.

El Padre calmed from the contact, but he'd keep guard until the stench of carnivores was gone from the wind.

El Padre was stubborn like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me answer some quick questions; first, these snippets mostly take place about six years after the events of the first movie, and yes, in this universe, El Padre fought and killed the Indominus Rex before she could really do a lot of damage. Zach is learning how to be a handler with Owen and Dr. Gerry Harding, and yes you'll see more characters from the movies as these snippets go on. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	3. Sarcorixis

_Chapter Three: Sarcorixis_

 _Crunch Time_

 **Species: Sarcorixis**

 **Hybrid Genome: Sarcosuchus base, Einiasaurus and Nundasuchus spliced in.**

 **Size: 40 feet long, 9 tons.**

 **Diet: Carnivore, Piscivore.**

"Zach! Zach, over here!" Gray called to his brother, who was searching the stands for him. Zach locked onto him and made his way through the crowd to sit beside him, glancing around in mild annoyance.

"Geez, getting into these viewing shows takes forever," the older brother complained. "And we _work_ here."

"Can you blame them? Irwin is almost as popular as the Mosasaur," Gray smiled eagerly, turning to look at the enormous, deep green freshwater pool laid out before the stands. It wasn't nearly as vast as the Mosasaurus lagoon, but it was still one of the largest bodies of water in the park.

Zach rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe they named this guy after the Crocodile Hunter."

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Okay, it's not hard to believe," he admitted. "But still."

Gray watched as the Sarcorixis handler emerged on a high platform twenty-five feet above the center of the pool. Even then, there was a steel rail all around him in case the hybrid crocodile got too excited. The man turned on a mic and when he spoke, the Australian accent had Zach smirking in disbelief.

"G'day, everyone! Thanks for coming to our Super Croc feeding show! I'm Bob, but you didn't come here to see me, right? You came to see our beautiful boy," Bob looked as eager as the crowd did to see his charge in action. "You're all in for a treat. Irwin isn't as shy as our Mosa, so I hope you all brought splash guards for your cameras and phones."

"You didn't forget yours, right?" Gray asked his brother.

Zach waved the guarded phone in front of his younger sibling. "Why do you think it took so long to get in here?"

Bob pulled out a metal pole and hit the steel rail with it three times in quick succession. The dinner bell, as it were.

Almost immediately, a huge crocodilian skull covered in sand and russet scales emerged from the deep lake. The head alone was six feet long, and a shielded crest on the back of its cranium made it look even larger. Small, dark eyes scanned its surroundings as the crowd gasped from the sight of it, but the behemoth croc couldn't have cared less. He was here for the dinner he knew was waiting for him.

"Hey there, Irwin!" Bob called down to the Sarcorixis, who tilted his snout up so he was looking right at his handler. "You hungry, big boy?"

The hybrid opened and snapped his jaws shut with a deep clap, indicating his hunger. Bob bent down on his platform and came back up with a full-grown turkey, which, thankfully, was already dead. He held the small offering up over the railing and Irwin locked onto it. Bob spoke quickly. "Get your cameras ready folks, he hits like a bolt of lightning."

He wasn't kidding. Not two seconds after Bob got that out of his mouth, Irwin surged upward out of the water with a flick of his powerful tail. Zach's eyes widened as he took in the massive body, not even fully exposed, but still as large as a truck. The huge jaws roared open as the hybrid got within a meter of Bob's hand before the handler dropped the turkey into its mouth.

As soon as Irwin felt the snack touch his mouth, his mouth snapped shut, digging fangs a large and thick as railroad spikes into the bird. The titanic body leaned to the right and came down with a thunderous roar of water and a wave eight feet high. Irwin let out a deep, guttural growl that went right through the crowd and snapped his head from side to side, sending sprays of water in all directions as he ripped into the turkey.

Satisfied that the meal was dead, Irwin cocked his head fully out of the water and swallowed it whole, using gravity to make it slide more easily down his throat. But the croc wasn't done eating and Bob knew it—that was a pocket snack for the hybrid and he came prepared for a show.

Irwin shook his massive skull one more time to work the turkey down before lowering back into the water and letting his whole body emerge at the surface. Now fully exposed, it was easy to get an idea of scale for the gigantic predator—he was as long as a bus and almost as broad. Thick, impenetrable scutes covered the top of his body, along with a frill of spines on either side of his back running all the way down to the tip of the tail. The tail itself composed almost half of the croc's body, and it was immensely muscular.

Irwin drifted in a lazy circle to make his way back to the platform for more snacks. His tail was barely moving, but even then it held enough power to propel him through the water with ease. Bob whistled to get the predator's attention once more and this time threw a large tuna that he could barely lift over the railing and into the lake.

The fish hit the water and Irwin lunged for it eagerly, sending another wave of water flying as that massive tail launched him forward with speed that such a large creature had no right to possess. He covered twenty feet in the span of two seconds, jaws snapping into his next treat and ripping through the scales.

"Like I said everyone," Bob chuckled as he watched the croc eagerly devour his food. "Irwin isn't a shy boy. He'll take a bite out of anything if he thinks it might be tasty. When he was just a little freshie, he almost took my finger off! Didn't you boy?"

Irwin leaned his head up as he swallowed the tuna to regard his handler, recognizing that the man was speaking to him. Bob grinned down to his charge. "Yeah, you were a little nipper, weren't you? I've got more scars from when you were a little tucker than I earned in the military!"

Irwin swallowed the tuna and snapped his jaws again, demanding more food. He didn't mind the idle chatter so long as he was fed. The croc knew that if he gave the right cues, he'd be given more food until he was satisfied. His handler pulled out a meat-covered cow bone and held it up for him.

The Sarcorixis eyed the morsel and lined his snout up, preparing to jump for his next treat. With a flick of that powerful tail, he surged into the air once more and caught the bone as it was thrown to him. Horrifically powerful jaws clamped down like a steel trap, shattering the cow femur with ridiculous ease. The sound of crunching bone and the taste of marrow in his mouth was satisfying, but after collecting the broken pieces floating on the surface of his lake, he circled back to the platform to demand more food from Bob.

He was still hungry.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I think I'm going to do chapters in this order: carnivore, herbivore, marine, pterosaur. There'll probably be variations, but that's the idea for now. Next chapter will be a pterosaur hybrid! Let me know if you want to see any hybrid in particular! As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Alankylosaurus

_Chapter Four: Alankylosaurus_

 _Dragons_

 **Species: Alankylosaurus**

 **Hybrid Genome: Alanqa base, Ankylosaurus spliced in.**

 **Size: 18 feet tall, 53 foot wingspan, 750 pounds.**

 **Diet: Omnivore.**

Alan Grant eyed the enormous Jurassic World Aviary with a wary gaze. The last time he'd been close to a building like this, well…that hadn't gone so well.

This one was in better condition and he wasn't being chased by a bastardized Spinosaurus, so he supposed that was an improvement on the Sorna bird cage.

A familiar face waited for him just on the inside of the building and the old man made a half-grin, half-grimace to his colleague and former student. "Billy."

"Hey, doc," Billy Brennan grinned back and shook his hand. "Been a while. Can't believe you actually came."

"Masrani was very…persuasive," the old Paleontologist shrugged. "It seems like they're doing a better job taking the animals seriously than Hammond's people did. But on the off-chance everything goes to hell while I'm here, I've got a distress flare with me to send the T-Rex away."

Billy laughed and gave his former mentor a playful smack on the shoulder. "Well come on, let me show you around. We'll stay away from the nippy ones."

"That'd be preferable."

Fortunately, the Aviary had elevators to carry them up through the different levels, allowing Grant's knees a bit of a respite as they watched the various Pterosaur species go about their business. It was an excellent environment Jurassic World had designed for them—the dome was built on a cliffside that gave the animals room to fly, roost, and hunt the various prey items that were set loose into their habitat. The species were divided based on their compatibility, as well; Pteranodons roosted with the smaller, but more aggressive Dimorphodons, who coexisted and fed on different types of fish.

Grant was feeling better about the whole thing the more he saw it—Masrani had added caution and wisdom to John's old saying of "spare no expense". He ensured the animals were given the proper care and respect, careful to give the creatures brought back from extinction everything they needed to thrive. It was no secret that Jurassic World spent ludicrous amounts of money and resources on their animals, but Grant could see it was all worth it.

This was everything John Hammond had dreamed of and everything Grant had wished to see from the old park, he thought to himself as he watched a Dsungaripterus skim across a large lake on the eastern side of the Aviary and swoop up with a small fish.

"What do you think?" Billy asked anxiously. He knew full well his mentor hadn't wanted to be near prehistoric life after his last encounters with it, but Grant looked satisfied by everything he was seeing.

"It's not bad," was his answer, and Billy grinned upon hearing it. The gruff Paleontologist might as well have smiled from ear-to-ear.

Grant frowned then. "Why the Aviary, Billy?"

His former student knew what Grant was really asking—why Billy had chosen to work here of all places when he'd almost been killed by Pterosaurs on Isla Sorna years ago.

Billy only shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I figured the best way to get over what happened was to work with the creatures that put me through that way back when."

"Your sense of self-preservation is astonishingly lacking."

Billy laughed uproariously and Grant just rolled his eyes.

"I want to show you something special," Billy told him suddenly, leading him into an area deemed strictly for employees—of which Billy was one. "It's a new attraction we haven't unveiled to the public yet, but I'm in charge of him and I think you'll like it."

Grant gave him a wary look. "I'm not a big fan of surprises."

"He's big, but I think you'll like him," Billy promised. "He's not nippy."

He led the Paleontologist to a closed-off section of the Aviary near the base of the dome and to a door that led into the enclosure. Grant paused as Billy unlocked it. "Billy."

"It's okay doc, really," Billy assured him. "He's not carnivorous. He just likes attention."

"What kind of attention?"

"The good kind," he said, then pursed his lips. "If it makes you feel better, you can stay here by the door. He won't view you as food or a threat, but you'll be safe there if you decide you're too close."

Grant scowled. "You're not giving this animal enough credit. Haven't I warned you enough to be careful around these things? Don't slack off now around one that's gentle just to impress me."

"It's not that," Billy shook his head sincerely, then opened the door. Grant warily stood in the doorway as his former student walked into the huge habitat and let out a sharp whistle.

The screech that replied was powerful enough to send a shiver through Grant, and then he saw it.

It was a giant, a titan, a leviathan of a pterosaur. The creature had seemingly just launched itself off the cliffside above them and extended violet-and-red wings that were longer than a bus, gliding in a lazy circle over a river to loop towards them. Grant thought for a second he was looking at a Quetzalcoatlus or perhaps Hatzygopterus, but quickly realized the Pterosaur was too big even for them.

The creature swooped towards them, body curving forward to land on short, muscular legs. It flapped its wings twice in quick succession to regain its balance, then folded the wings to walk on the clawed joints. The force of the wind it unleashed upon them had Grant gripping the door frame to avoid stumbling.

Even on the ground, it towered over them. Christ on his golden throne, it was as tall as a giraffe or even taller. The thick, yellow beak was seven feet and shaped like a lance, perfect for piercing. Small, but sharp golden eyes looked down on them as the creature bent that elongated neck to get a better look.

"Hey, Rodan," Billy smiled, lifting a hand to touch the underside of the huge beak. "Sleep good?"

A deep sound between a screech and a chitter was the response as the animal leaned her head to the side slightly, helping Billy guide his hands to her favorite spots that were in most need of scratches.

The sarcastic response he had for the animal's name was put on pause as Grant stared at the Pterosaur with a deep frown. He didn't recognize this behemoth of any species. The size was too much unless it was a known Pterosaur the labs had scaled up, but then it lacked the ornamental crests of even the giant species he was familiar with. Moreover, the creatures shoulders bore thick scales that were almost like scutes, and the muscles and bones were obviously stronger than any Pterosaur he'd ever seen.

"He's a hybrid," Billy said, confirming his mentor's growing suspicions. "Alankylosaurus. Alanqa base, but they bumped up his size to handle the extra weight from the Ankylosaur traits."

"They gave him armored scales?" Grant's frown grew deeper somehow. "For what purpose?"

"Wu said he was a theoretical species based on Hatzegopterus," Billy told him. "It's mostly accepted it spent a lot of time on the ground, right? Hunting pygmy dinosaurs on those tiny islands. Well, his theory is that if Hatzygopterus ever grew to be more terrestrial, its body would have had to be better suited to defending itself from land-based predators."

"Why not make the base Hatzygopterus, then?"

Billy shrugged, but smiled as the hybrid bent lower still, twisting its head to let him scratch the scales just below his eye. "Compatibility issues, I think. He didn't tell me much. But the idea is he's a mostly-terrestrial Pterosaur that's evolving towards an herbivorous lifestyle."

Grant's eyebrows shot up. "He's an herbivore?"

"Omnivore, but he only likes to eat small fish and lizards," Billy assured him. "He prefers plant matter and fruits. He loves grapefruits, actually."

The Paleontologist chewed on his lip as he studied the behemoth Pterosaur. That wasn't _entirely_ impossible theoretically—for a giant species like this to evolve into a more terrestrial animal to take advantage of a new food source. His giant size would have allowed him to feed on plant matter in one area before gliding off to a different one. His flight was no doubt restricted based on the weather—no animal this size would be using powered flight very much, but the potential was there. At least it wasn't a mad scientist's creation that could breathe fire or something.

Speaking of which…

"He looks like a dragon."

Billy laughed uproariously at his mentor's dry comment. Rodan gave a shriek and eyed the Paleontologist with a dirty look for distracting his caretaker.

Grant decided to stay in the doorway, especially when Billy tossed the hybrid a large coconut and watched Rodan crush the tough shell with that powerful beak. Gentle giant or not, he had a better sense of self-preservation than his wayward student.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo, another chapter, this time for the Pterosaur hybrids! Next chapter will be carnivores, specifically Suchotator, and then I need recommendations for the next herbivore hybrid. As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Suchotator

_Chapter Five: Suchotator_

 _Exasperating_

 **Species: Suchotator**

 **Hybrid Genome: Suchomimus base, Irritator spliced in.**

 **Size: 30 feet long, 9 feet tall, 3 tons.**

 **Diet: Piscivore.**

Eric Kirby stopped in his tracks as his radio started to go off—an alert specifically for him after all the incidents his charges had caused. Sighing, he acknowledged the alert with a tap of a button and brought it up to mouth. "What've they done now?"

"They flipped another boat," Vivian told him sympathetically. He could hear Lowery laughing in the background, no doubt watching the guests freaking out. Eric felt his eyes start to roll on reflex and resisted the urge to groan. He was supposed to be getting lunch…

"I'll be right there."

He climbed into his jeep and drove straight for the Cretaceous Cruise, following the tracking implant signals. Sure enough, his two brats were together as always. He went off-road for a bit as he came up on the signal location, keeping an eye out for any of the herbivores, but it seemed like the Apatosaurs were on the other side of the river and he only saw one Parasaurolophus on his side of the bank.

If he didn't know any better, he would've thought the animal looked bemused at his arrival—like it had expected him to show up.

Eric parked the jeep and got out, shaking his head as he spotted a pair of guests screaming in the water and flailing to get out. Their overturned boat was floating close to them, but none of the other boats dared to get close. The guests who had been spared this mischief were frightened of getting flipped themselves.

One of the soaked guests spotted Eric and shrieked. "Help! They'll eat us!"

"They won't, ma'am," he replied, keeping his voice calm. "Just swim to the shore. This happens all the time."

"B-but…" The woman's eyes bulged in fear as a short dorsal sail trimmed the water in front of her. On the bank, the Parasaurolophus snorted at the sight, but otherwise ignored it.

Eric knelt by the water and held his hand out. "It's okay. Come over to me, I'll get you out of here. We'll get you guys some dry clothes."

"Are they going to flip the rest of us?!" Another guest in one of the closer boats called to him. His partner was eyeing the river warily.

"Probably not. They've had their fun," Eric told him, grasping the woman's hand as she gained the courage to swim to shore. He pulled her onto dry land and moved her behind him so he could help her companion. "Nobody panic, this should've been on the Cruise guide, anyways."

"I didn't think it would actually happen!" The soaked woman cried, shivering. The water wasn't that cold, so he assumed she was just rattled.

Eric got her companion onto the shore and spotted a ripple of water heading for the other boats. His eyes narrowed and he quickly slapped the water with his hand three times before whistling sharply. "No, don't you do it!"

There was a pause, and then a large, crocodile-like head rose from the water. Black and red scales covered the top jaw, while the underside was a pale shade of gray. Under the throat was fleshy red skin not unlike a rooster's wattle. A short, blue-green sail with a row of spines ran the length of its back, and held close to its chest were long, dexterous arms with powerful claws.

The dinosaur stood up in the deep water, still taller than Eric despite the depth. The guests in the boats all froze as a second animal rose up beside the first, a bit shorter, but with larger spines along its back and deeper color to the wattle. Both watched him with deep yellow eyes and slight rumbles in their throats.

Eric scowled at the two hybrids. "I just fed you. I _just_ fed you. Is it too much to ask you two to not cause problems while I get lunch?"

The shorter of the two Suchotator let out a high-pitched, warbling hiss and lazily flicked her tail, spraying water on the guests still in their boats. The bigger one looked away from her caretaker, innocently eyeing the Parasaurolophus on the bank. The herbivore snorted at the sight and shifted further downstream, unwilling to get involved in the antics of the mischievous creatures that resided in the river. Not today. Perhaps later.

"Rica, eyes on me," Eric ordered, regaining the larger Suchotator's attention. She didn't look too sorry for the trouble she'd caused him. She was always the one who started things, even when she and her sister had been hatchlings in their human's care.

He pointed at the boat that was upturned and she followed his gaze, listening as Eric said clearly. "Leave it."

Rica twisted her head away from that particular boat, no longer interested in it, and eyed the boats that still had guests in them. Her sister Nina turned with her until Eric snapped more loudly. "No, you leave it!"

Disappointed that the fun was over, Rica warbled and lifted her head, exposing her crimson throat in submission to her parental figure. Nina mimicked her after a moment and Eric sighed, grateful that the two of them had retained some sense of authority to him even after they'd grown so much. They'd even responded to learning basic commands, though nothing as advanced as Owen's raptors.

Suchotator weren't aggressive Spinosaurs. They were purely piscivores, eating only fish with their delicate, conical teeth, and preferring to stay together in small groups. Eric wasn't sure what Wu had spliced into them because he was pretty sure family groups or figures of authority weren't that prominent in other Spinosaur species, but he was grateful for it in this case. His girls were troublemakers, but they were a low yellow on the danger index. They could hurt someone if they were forced to, although they never did. Instead, they preferred to cause all manner of mischief. It was the only reason they were even allowed to reside in the Cretaceous Cruise with the herbivores.

Of course, in the years since they'd discovered the joys of flipping boats, a warning had been placed in the Cretaceous Cruise guide informing guests of the troublemaking hybrids and how to handle it. Surprisingly, most of the guests they flipped seemed to find it funny, though just as many freaked out about the whole ordeal.

Nina actually flipped Masrani's canoe once, but Eric's boss had laughed through the whole experience. Claire had been less amused.

So they were allowed to stay and cause all manner of havoc. Usually for Eric.

"Girls," he said, getting both of the hybrids to focus on him. He pointed his finger downriver and spoke again. "Pool."

Rica warbled again and sank back into the river, swimming along the surface towards their nest. The two Suchotators had claimed a deep pool near a waterfall for their home when they weren't causing Eric grief, past the Cretaceous Cruise boundaries.

Eric watched Rica go and turned back to Nina, who followed her sister after a moment. He was just started to relax when she innocently flicked her tail at him, soaking her caretaker in river water.

Wiping the water from his face, Eric leered after his two rascals, the smaller of which warbled happily after splashing him. They were exasperating brats, but they were his brats. He had to get takeout for lunch now because of them.

"Little shits," he muttered fondly as the two Suchotators dove under the water together.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, been pretty busy. Anyways, this was our second carnivorous hybrid! Next is an herbivore! Anyone in particular you want to see? Let me know! As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Ankylodocus

_Chapter Six: Ankylodocus_

 _Family_

 **Species: Ankylodocus**

 **Hybrid Genome: Diplodocus base, Ankylosaurus spliced in.**

 **Size: 60 feet long, 12 feet tall, 20 tons.**

Dawn was what her human caretakers called her. She was the first of her kind, not that she knew that, but she knew she was the oldest member of her herd. She was the Alpha. The Matriarch.

Snuffling, she woke from her peaceful sleep and rose to her feet. A deep, long rumble left her chest as she greeted a new day. Around her, the rest of the herd stirred and answered her morning cry with their own. Closest to her was her sister, Stella. Stella wasn't as big as Dawn, but she was the only other of their clutch to have survived. All the others were from a younger clutch that had come some months later.

Dawn lifted her small head, stretched out on an immensely long neck, to look over her little family of giants. There were just five of them, the only survivors of twenty eggs. None of them knew it, but their species had been prone to a bone disorder from their Ankylosaur genes.

After the first two clutches produced such a number of unhealthy hatchlings, Dr. Wu had decided to push back more additions to the herd until the geneticists figured out how to go about solving that problem. It had been twelve years since then, and still no new hatchlings had joined the tiny population. The problem had been more complicated than any of the scientists had anticipated.

So the Ankylodocus herd remained small and lonely. In their instincts, they felt like there should have been more of them. Their herd was too small; there was safety in numbers that ensured survival along with their great size. The other long-necks living in the valley were friendly, but they weren't the same. Both Ankylodocus and Apatosaurus knew they were different.

Dawn watched as Lyre stood up, her long tail flicking Belle awake. The two of them were inseparable ever since they hatched. Even now that they were larger than any creatures but Dawn and Stella, (who were nearly sixty feet long and twelve feet tall) they could not be parted. Their elder sibling, Faye, was more independent, but she liked Stella the most.

Dawn made another long cry to wake everyone up, letting them know it would be time to leave soon. The humans would be waiting with food and kind words at the tall walkways. She waited patiently as her family got up, shaking the sleep from their bodies and following Dawn out of the forest. As always, she took the lead and Stella followed at the back to defend the smaller Ankylodocus. Not that there had ever been a threat, but instinct had never led them astray before.

Dawn's pale green head left the trees and she loosed a louder cry, alerting the other dinosaurs to their presence. The Triceratops herd looked up at that, the Alpha responding with a deep, but non-threatening bellow. Dawn saw the Stegoceratops herd grazing amongst their cousins and her gaze stopped to regard the titanic Patriarch, El Padre.

Both hybrid Alphas, the rulers of their entire species, regarded one another for several moments as they always did when they met. El Padre reared up in his typical display of power, roaring to ward off any possible threat. The calfs around him hung close to their leader, but stayed out of his way in case he had to charge. Dawn gave a friendly cry in response, to which El Padre snorted in satisfaction before returning to eat.

She liked the massive leader, even if he was small to her and aggressive at times. Being near his herd meant added protection for her own, smaller family.

None would be foolish enough to risk El Padre's fury.

Dawn led her herd to the human walkway, where she could already see their caretakers waiting for them with buckets of treats. Although they got most of their food from the trees lining the valley, the humans gave them meals they could not find anywhere else. Dawn liked that, as did the rest of her family.

The five Ankylodocus lined up beside one another, each claiming the same space they used every morning. Their humans made cheerful cries to greet them and began to offer the hybrid sauropods their treats. Dawn snorted in amusement as Faye made a pleased rumble at the sight of the yellow fruit she loved so much. Bananas, the humans called them.

She was more partial to apples herself.

They took their time eating as they always did, but Dawn was alert. It was her duty as Matriarch to watch over her family while they ate, even as she enjoyed her own food. Her attention was gained by a human that she never saw here. A man with dark hair and a white coat. Dawn's head cocked to the side a bit as she regarded him. He looked familiar.

He seemed to enjoy her attention and called to her in a quiet voice. Dawn cried back, recognizing him now as the man from her first home when she was very, very small, before her caretakers moved her and Stella to the plains. Before Faye, Lyre, and Belle had joined them.

The last time she'd seen him was when the youngest three Ankylodocus had joined her tiny herd. What would he surprise her with this time?

On the platform, Tim smirked a bit and gave Dr. Wu a light nudge with his elbow. "She remembers you."

"I'd be surprised if she didn't," he commented, though he was smiling a bit. "Their memories are incredible."

Tim hummed agreement and offered Dawn another apple, which the Ankylodocus accepted by lowering her head and opening her mouth. She waited for him to drop the fruit onto her tongue and then closed her maw, crunching her treat up with the molars from her Ankylosaurus ancestors.

"Why'd you come out here?" Tim queried, curious. "The babies aren't ready yet, are they? Your last email said it'd be a few weeks before they were ready to leave the hatchling rooms."

"It's been a long time since she had to take care of any babies," Wu told him simply. "I thought I might remind her somehow with my presence and let her prepare a bit rather than drop half a dozen hatchlings at her feet out of the blue."

The younger man snorted, grinning. "She's still going to be a bit shell-shocked."

Wu only acknowledged him with a hum, content to watch as the Ankylodocus went about savoring their treats with the caretakers. And even though he did nothing but watch them, he was aware that Dawn kept glancing at him with a spark of _something_ in her young, but wise eyes. Like she was onto him somehow.

He smiled at her and if he didn't know better, he could've sworn her eyes gleamed with understanding.

Yes, he had a feeling she knew what was coming.

* * *

 **A/N: Been a while, I know. I've been busy, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than later. Next chapter will be centered around another aquatic hybrid! Look forward to it!**


	7. Gorgosuchus

_Chapter Seven: Gorgosuchus_

 _Gorgon_

 **Species: Gorgosuchus**

 **Hybrid Genome: Kaprosuchus base, Gorgosaurus spliced in.**

 **Size: 18 feet long, 4.5 feet tall at the shoulder, 1 ton.**

 **Diet: Carnivore.**

Claire heard more so than saw Owen coming. She turned away from the thick glass to look over her shoulder as she heard the echoes of his boots make their way over to her. The Raptor Trainer flashed her a smile and a nod as he got closer, which she returned.

"Boss," he greeted cheerily.

She rolled her eyes. "That's _Miss Dearing_ to you, Mr. Grady."

"Owen," he countered playfully. Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and turned to face the glass as Owen stopped beside her. His gaze flickered from her to the habitat behind the glass, studying the indoor jungle and rocky ledges along the walls. "So what am I here to look at?"

"Officially, you're here to give the habitats in our new Hybrid Dome a security check," she told him, her tone all business. "You were right about the Indominus Paddock and Masrani really wanted your opinion on this."

Owen raised an eyebrow, forgoing his playful tone at the reminder. "You didn't put another raptor hybrid in here, did you?"

Claire shook her head. "Absolutely not. Anything with raptor DNA in its genome has to go through Masrani, myself, and you before the labs will even make the eggs."

"That's a load off my mind," he breathed out, studying the glass wall curiously. It was several inches thick, and a rap of his knuckles told him it was seriously tough material. "Mind telling me what we're keeping in here, then?"

Claire lifted her hand to an earpiece and pressed on a button for a moment before speaking. "Is she ready?" There was a pause, and then she spoke again. "Let her back into the paddock, please."

She looked at Owen as he asked a silent question. "She was due for a visual checkup by Dr. Gerry today. I asked them to just hold her in the holding pen for a few minutes until you got here. She's not shy, exactly, but she can hide if she wants to. Ah, here she comes."

Claire pointed at the glass and Owen's gaze followed the gesture until he was focused on a rock near the back of the paddock. A cleverly hidden hatch lifted up, providing an opening for the animal to pass through.

Owen watched as a large, quadrupedal reptile stalked out of the holding pen, shaking her massive head and snorting as though annoyed by something. She was probably fed up with the vets looking at her for so long. He hoped they had given her something to chew on to distract her.

The irritated animal was built like a big cat, with a lithe, muscular body, long legs, and a powerful tail. The scales were a mixture of dark blues and pale grays on most of the body, but from the top of the head to the base of the tail were thick, powerful scutes not unlike those of a crocodile's. They sported a reddish brown color, and that same color was retained all along the top of the body to the very tip of the tail. At the feet were short, powerful claws, ideal for gripping or climbing the rocky walls of her habitat.

Owen was drawn to the head last of all and here he lingered the most. The hybrid's skull was huge and bore massive muscles and teeth. Thick, powerful fangs jutted outside of its jaw just like those of a saltwater crocodile, but the musculature and general jaw structure were too different to be purely crocodilian. His first thought as soon as he saw the head was that this animal had the genes from some species of predatory dinosaur. In fact, the teeth were a dead giveaway.

"She's got Rex DNA?" He queried, understanding the need for the powerful glass walls as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Close," Claire admitted. "Gorgosaurus. They were northern cousins of T-Rex, but physically they're pretty similar."

The hybrid stalked with stealthy grace away from the wall and through the undergrowth, approaching a small pool near the front of the habitat. Owen watched as she sniffed the water for a few moments before crouching to drink, giving him a good view of the immensely muscular neck that no doubt supported those powerful jaws. "So what name did Wu give the species?"

"Gorgosuchus," was the answer Claire gave him. She folded her arms over each other and watched the drinking animal. "Kaprosuchus was the base genome. Wu spliced in Gorgosaurus genes, but that was more or less it. As hybrids go, I'm told she didn't require a lot of genetic modifications. She's a lot like her Kaprosuchus cousins, although she's more aggressive. And her jaw strength is, pound for pound, almost as strong as Rexy's."

Owen whistled appreciatively, but he could believe it. The teeth in the hybrid's mouth were built like railroad spikes, perfectly designed to perforate flesh and shatter bones. Just a glance at the massive muscles supporting that huge mouth was enough to convince him that if she bit onto something, there would be no getting it back.

"Did they get a measurement of her bite force?"

Claire nodded. "Six point seven thousand pounds of force per square inch. Between the crocodile and tyrannosaur jaws, she's got a bite force more powerful than either of species that make up her genome."

More than three tons of power, then. That would shatter just about anything she got her teeth into, Owen realized.

He watched as the Gorgosuchus lifted her head from the pool and shifted her eyes to the glass wall. Her long tail flicked lazily as she centered on Owen and Claire, then rose back up to stalk closer to them. The hybrid paced alongside the glass just like a big cat. Owen was reminded of a lion he'd seen at a zoo as a child. The way her shoulders rolled with each steady, measured step belied the incredible power she no doubt wielded.

The hybrid didn't stop as she reached them and just offered the two humans a lazy glance. This close, Owen realized her shoulders were well over four feet off the ground, and he estimated she was nearly eighteen feet long from nose to tail tip. Between the long torso and powerful tail, he was seeing an animal built for climbing and pouncing.

His eyes watched the Gorgosuchus as she peeled away from the glass and made her way to the wall on the left side of her habitat. With contemptuous ease, the reptile crouched and then leapt to one of the ledges that was easily twenty feet off the ground. Her short claws dug into the rock to get a grip, and then she was stalking along the ledge to lay on an outcropping high above the pool, which was shaded by huge palm fronds.

Even the way she lay down was like a big cat, with her front paws crossed over one another and back legs splayed out to the side behind her. The tail tip draped over the edge of the outcrop as the hybrid set her head down to rest, letting out another snort as she got herself settled.

Owen pursed his lips. He was seeing an animal that was quite comfortable in her environment, which was a plus in his book. The habitat was huge, giving her plenty of space to run around and climb, as well as providing the hybrid with places to escape the guests if she got tired of them. The glass and steel dome above her enclosure was thick and high enough that he wasn't concerned about her somehow smashing her way through it.

Yes, he liked what he was seeing so far.

Claire was waiting somewhat anxiously as he processed everything for a few minutes. He eventually nodded to himself slowly. "Her habitat looks pretty good. The design is solid and she's got a lot of space. The only thing I can really think of is social stuff. Is she a social animal?"

"No," she replied. "Her behavior is a lot more like Kaprosuchus than Gorgosaurus. She has territorial tendencies, but nothing familial. She's very much so a solitary predator."

"Ok," Owen chewed on that information before flashing Claire a grin. "Then I think we're good. Anything else to go over, boss?"

She gave him a dry look, but smiled anyways. "Just little details, but I can handle those myself. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"After you," Owen responded playfully, following Claire away from the Gorgosuchus enclosure and to a different section of the Hybrid Dome.

Lifting her head slightly, the sharp eyes of the Gorgosuchus watched them go. She let out a deep, rumbling hiss as she was, at last, rid of human presence for the time being.

Good riddance.

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, I need to do these more. Anyways, this was our second marine species (and with this series, that basically means any aquatic/semi-aquatic animal that isn't a dinosaur) for Hybrid Theory, so the next entry will be a pterosaur! Give me your thoughts on which pterosaur hybrid should take the spotlight in the next chapter!**

 **As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Darwezopteryx

_Chapter Eight: Darwezopteryx_

 _Highness_

 **Species: Darwezopteryx**

 **Hybrid Genome: Hatzegopteryx base, Darwinopterus spliced in.**

 **Size: 13 feet tall, 45 foot wingspan, 400 pounds.**

 **Diet: Piscivore, Carnivore.**

At the top of a cliff in Jurassic World's massive Aviary dome, a pterosaur lifted a long, slender neck to regard the rivers far below him. The sun had risen a little more than an hour ago, but he always waited a while so he could avoid the smaller fliers, who swarmed in the early morning to feed on insects and small fish. The humans called the smaller fliers Darwinopterus. He called them nuisances.

The humans called his species Darwezopteryx. He called himself King. The nuisances respected his rule without question, as they should have—for he was a giant of a pterosaur, an eagle amongst mockingbirds. They were lucky he found them unappetizing, and more trouble than they were worth to catch.

In the nest just a few meters to the left of the crag he was perched on, his mate lifted her toothy beak and made a trill to gain his attention. Queen, he called her. His Queen, just as he was her King.

Queen insisted he leave now to catch her a meal. She would not leave the eggs until midday, at which point he would take over guarding the nest and she would take over patrolling duties. But she was hungry now, and King cried back softly that he would bring her something to eat.

He was hers for life, as she was his, and her wish was his command.

The King crouched on his perch and then launched himself into the sky, soaring down in a spiral to reach the rivers. The nuisances were still flittering about quickly, their bright, but small crests impossible to miss.

The King bore a crest on his head that was far mightier than those tiny things. Flushing it with blood, his crown flared bright with dappled crimson and purple. He opened his spear of a beak and let out a shrieking roar, announcing his presence and demanding respect.

The nuisances were quick to shriek back and retreat far from the King as he glided over the river. His sharp eyes pierced the clear water until he spotted a fish hovering just a little too close to the surface. As he neared his victim, the King opened his beak and let his lower jaw skim over the water until he felt scales.

The beak snapped shut, driving needle-like teeth into the body of the fish. The King felt it wriggling, but it was powerless before his might as he pulled up and used his momentum to bring himself high into the air once more. A flap of bright blue wings, speckled with dark spots, and he was climbing to the nest.

He landed close to the nest and offered the large fish to his Queen. She cooed back and nuzzled at the soft, downy feathers lining his throat before accepting his gift and putting the fish down her gullet. The King chittered to her again, declaring that he intended to return to the river for more. Did she wish for another meal?

Queen made a light grunt, responding that she was not hungry anymore. She would catch more later, so he could now go and satiate his own hunger.

King set his beak against hers and the two of them reaffirmed their bond with a series of clicks and chitters. It was a gesture of their loyalty to one another, and they repeated that gesture many times every single day. They would never stop, not until death parted them.

The King surged back into the air to dive towards the river, while his Queen settled herself back on the nest and cocked her head to study the three eggs protected beneath her body. They would hatch soon, she knew. King and Queen would have to hunt more to provide for them, but they were certainly up to the challenge.

For this was their domain, and they were royalty.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, eight down! Time to do another carnivore for the letter "I"! I'm pretty sure you can all guess what might be coming next! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Indoraptor

_Chapter Nine: Indoraptor_

 _Introduction_

 **Species: Indoraptor**

 **Hybrid Genome: Velociraptor, Indominus Rex spliced in.**

 **Size: (Juvenile) Nine feet long, 4.5 feet at the shoulder, (when bipedal) 250 pounds. (Adult) 24 feet long, 8 feet at the shoulder, (when bipedal) 1.1 tons.**

 **Diet: Carnivore.**

Owen tapped his foot nervously as he considered all the ways this could go wrong. Literally anything but success would mean someone was gonna get hurt. How badly was debatable, but that was why Dr. Gerry was on standby with his team, already prepared for the worst-case scenario.

He jumped as he felt Claire set her hand on his shoulder. She looked just as tense as he felt, but she offered him a smile.

"It's going to be okay," she reassured him. "Everyone is on standby."

Owen bit his lip. "If Blue rejects her at the gate, that's it. My status as the Alpha won't mean anything if she decides Foxtrot is a threat."

She nodded in agreement and glanced at the small, black predator crouching by Owen's feet, who was currently nibbling at a loose scale on her shoulder.

This was Foxtrot, a raptor meant to become a new member of Owen's pack. But she wasn't a raptor like Blue or any of the others—she was a hybrid. An Indoraptor. A smaller, more cooperative version of the Indominus Rex that had been killed years before.

Foxtrot had been raised by Owen from the moment she hatched in Wu's lab. Zach was learning how to work with raptors under Owen's tutelage, but he wasn't ready to manage his own pack yet. The Indoraptor had to fall under Owen's jurisdiction and as a result, she had to be a part of his own pack.

Originally, he'd had doubts about the whole situation—introducing a raptor (especially a hybrid who didn't really look like any of the others) into an established pack ran all kinds of risks, not the least of which was the possibility of Blue launching an attack on the smaller predator.

Although Foxtrot would eventually grow to be a fair bit larger than Blue and her surrogate sisters, she had to be introduced earlier so that she could socialize with the pack and learn how to communicate properly. Owen had brought her before as a baby—had carried Foxtrot around in a pouch at his hip since she was a hatchling so that Blue and the others could see her. The four raptors had been curious of the newcomer, but none of them had been allowed to interact directly with Foxtrot before.

Until now.

Foxtrot was getting too large to continue following her Alpha around the park. She was bigger than a labrador now, and was starting to possess the weaponry that would one day make her into a ferocious predator.

It was hard to acknowledge that she was getting to be too dangerous to free-roam when the Indoraptor looked up at Owen and chirped lightly for his attention before rubbing her head against his leg like a cat. She was so intelligent and loyal to Owen, just as the Velociraptors were. Even Claire was fond of her—Foxtrot tended to shadow her whenever Claire came around to check on how things were going with Owen.

She may have started carrying around treats to sneak to the growing hybrid that only encouraged that particular behavior.

But even though Foxtrot could stand up to Owen's elbow when she took on a bipedal stance, she was still much smaller than the full-grown Velociraptors and this was going to be risky no matter what.

Owen muttered a low curse under his breath and then nodded to himself. "Alright. Let's do it. Foxtrot, follow."

Foxtrot chirped an acknowledgement and fell to all fours to follow her Alpha at his heel. Claire shook her head, still disbelieving at how willingly Foxtrot obeyed the resident raptor trainer. He'd worked with her so well.

Claire glanced up at the rangers stationed on the walkway above the raptor paddock. "Everyone get into position!"

All of the people surrounding the paddock grew quiet and watched, waiting to see how the introduction would go. At best, Blue might decide to accept Foxtrot and bring her into the pack.

At worst, she'd pounce and lead the other three raptors into a feeding frenzy on the smaller predator.

Owen and Foxtrot walked into the first gate and waited for it to close behind them. The Indoraptor watched it curiously for a moment before her gaze jerked back to Owen as he made a sharp whistle.

At his signal, Blue trotted out of the foliage with Charlie, Delta, and Echo close behind her. The four raptors paused meters away from the only gate between them and their trainer—and the hopeful new resident of their pack.

Blue and the others immediately focused on Foxtrot, chittering and growling amongst themselves until Owen lifted his hand up, garnering their total attention. "Eyes on me."

Foxtrot rose up on two legs, obeying the command and granting Owen her own focus. Blue's eyes shifted to the smaller raptor, but she returned her gaze to Owen when he repeated the command.

With the total attention of the Velociraptors at his disposal, Owen made a "come here" gesture. "Blue. Come."

Blue padded forward almost silently on her huge, clawed feet and stopped directly in front of the gate. Her nostrils flared as she caught Foxtrot's scent—she smelled like Owen, and though it was odd, she smelled like a raptor. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Owen glanced at Foxtrot and taking a deep breath, gestured to Blue. "Foxtrot. Go."

The Indoraptor's gaze shifted from Blue, to Owen, to Blue again. She was hesitating, but slowly she walked forward and stopped a safe distance from the bars. Both raptors craned their necks out and sniffed at one another, curious, but wary. Behind Blue, the other three Velociraptors shifted and tried to get a good look at what their Beta was doing, but didn't move from their positions. Their Alpha had not given them permission to approach yet.

Foxtrot made a small, curious chitter and shifted a bit closer to Blue, but jerked back when the Velociraptor snarled dangerously. Owen didn't tense at the warning; he knew Blue was expressing her dominance over Foxtrot, as was her right. She was the Beta, not Foxtrot. She would decide if and when Foxtrot could approach her, and not before. The Indoraptor would be at the bottom of the pecking order if she joined them, and Blue made sure to clarify that without any question.

If Foxtrot refused to obey that order, it would mean a fight, and Owen would never lift the gate between them. Blue would rip the juvenile Indoraptor apart.

But Foxtrot had never been reckless or rude, despite having been a mischievous brat as a hatchling. And she'd also had the advantage of getting to watch Blue and the pack interact since her birth, even if she'd never directly met them before like this. She lowered her head and made a long, low trill in her throat—a sign of submission that was unmistakeable to the Beta Velociraptor.

It was odd to Blue that Foxtrot could communicate with her so easily when she was clearly not a Velociraptor like her or her sisters, but her scent and position were just like those of her own kind. The signals were all there. She was obedient to Owen and she respected Blue's authority without question. She smelled healthy and well-fed; she wouldn't be dead weight to the pack, even if she was still growing.

Everything _seemed_ right to Blue…

Her sickle claw tapped the ground a few times as she considered the hybrid for a few more seconds before making her decision.

She stepped back and lifted her head, keeping her hands curled close to her chest as she let out a low, chirping bark. Foxtrot lifted her gaze to Blue and chittered back, to which Blue snorted in satisfaction.

Owen looked at Blue carefully as he saw her apparent acceptance of the Indoraptor. He considered everything before glancing back to Claire and nodding.

Claire returned the gesture and called to the rangers and the rest of the standby team. "Alright, phase two! We're going to open the gate! Everyone on standby, wait for Owen's mark!"

Owen lifted his hand and hit the button on the side of the wall that would lift the gate. A brief alarm went off and the steel door slowly rose. The tension skyrocketed as all five raptors watched it climb until there was nothing between them.

As soon as the gate was up, Owen whistled sharply to regain the attention of his pack. "Eyes on me."

They all focused on him in complete silence for a few moments, awaiting their Alpha's command. Owen said a silent prayer before gesturing to the Velociraptors before them. "Come."

Blue came forward first, as was her right, to meet Foxtrot directly. The Indoraptor kept her posture submissive, wary of the larger predator now that there was nothing between them but Owen's command. She knew instinctively that to disobey Blue would mean death. Her position in the pack was not yet certain.

Blue chittered and her nose touched Foxtrot's head, inhaling the hybrid's scent directly. Slowly, she moved forward and dragged her snout along the Indoraptor's entire body, down the neck and spine all the way to the tip of the tail. She completed her circle before pausing in front of the Indoraptor, seemingly thoughtful. When Charlie tried to move closer, Blue whipped her skull to the side and snapped at her overeager sister, reminding Charlie of her status.

Foxtrot wisely remained submissive until Blue made a low grunt and relaxed her authoritative posture, deciding for the pack that the Indoraptor could stay.

Owen let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He got Blue's attention with a gesture of his hand and rewarded her by tossing a piece of meat to his best girl. "Good girl."

Blue caught the treat in her mouth with ease and puffed up her chest, glowing from her Alpha's praise.

Only now were Charlie, Delta, and Echo allowed to approach Foxtrot. They each took turns to investigate the new member of the pack and make their own assumptions.

Delta seemed to accept her easily enough due to Owen and Blue's own approval. Charlie looked excited about the new pack member, and Echo didn't seem to really care. Owen knew Echo would be the only other member of the pack to have any concern over. Although it had been years since they'd had any dominance problems, Echo had always been the one to check Blue's decisions as the Beta. That being said, it seemed like she didn't have any negative inclinations towards Foxtrot, so that was something at least.

Blue waited for the rest of the pack to inspect Foxtrot before she made a bark, commanding them to follow her back to their nest. Owen watched as the other three raptors took off and then saw Foxtrot looking from them to him hesitantly. She wasn't sure who to follow until Owen snapped his fingers to obtain her attention. He pointed at Blue, who was waiting for their newest member to get a clue.

"Foxtrot. Go."

Foxtrot chirped obediently and with an eager little bounce to her step, she padded after Blue and followed her new Beta to the raptor nest hidden in the grove of trees. Blue waited for Foxtrot to reach her before grunting in approval, then they both disappeared into the nest.

Owen was quick to leave the paddock, ensuring all the doors were closed and locked, then double and triple-checked just to be sure.

Claire reached him once all the security checks were complete and let out a breath with him. "I told you it would be fine."

Owen nodded. "I still need a beer."

"I might join you," she agreed, evidently tense herself. That had them both laughing and relieved some of the stress they'd just gone through.

Meanwhile, Blue practically dragged Foxtrot into her own nest and made the Indoraptor lie down for a proper grooming. She smelled like Owen, and that was good, but she needed to smell like the pack.

So while the Beta groomed their new sister, the other Velociraptors took to chittering with Foxtrot, communing to establish the bond that kept them strong and unified. The Indoraptor chirped almost endlessly, able to speak with members of her own kind for the first time amidst a pack that had accepted her.

Blue found herself growing more confident in her decision to accept Foxtrot the longer she interacted with the pack. She was smart, healthy, and eager. Young though she was, she would fit into the hierarchy well. Blue and the other Velociraptors would turn this youngling into a proper hunter.

And the pack would be all the more formidable for it.

* * *

 **A/N: That was fast, huh? I really wanted to get the Indoraptor chapter out ASAP, so surprise! Double feature! The next chapter will be for an herbivorous hybrid! Look forward to it!**


	10. Dracoceratops

_Chapter Ten: Dracoceratops_

 _Jackalopes_

 **Species: Dracoceratops**

 **Hybrid Genome: Dracorex base, Triceratops spliced in.**

 **Size: Fifteen feet long, five and a half feet tall, 700-800 pounds.**

 **Diet: Herbivore.**

Simon Masrani had been John Hammond's most devoted student in his youth.

He'd adored the man as a second father, a great teacher, and an idol growing up. When Jurassic Park had fallen to pieces, John had accepted that failure and turned it into a learning experience for both himself and Simon.

He had assumed they could control the dinosaurs and they had failed. So perhaps, he had realized, controlling the animals was not the proper way to go about realizing his dream.

Simon had absorbed the knowledge and philosophy John imparted onto him like a sponge, especially after John's health took a turn for the worse. When he was prepared and experienced enough, he arranged to take that first step to making John's dream a reality—reclaim Isla Nublar.

It had not been easy. There had been snags—of course there were. Nature did not bend to the will of man without forcing man to acknowledge the risks of doing so. But Simon was patient, careful, and respectful of the boundaries he pushed. In the end, he had succeeded, and Jurassic Park evolved into Jurassic World. It was the paradise John had always envisioned, tempered by respect and acceptance of nature's brittle temper.

Unfortunately, John did not live to see his dream come to fruition. Two years before the park was opened to the public, John Hammond passed away in his sleep. Simon grieved for him, but he did not allow the loss to take away from his devotion to the island and its inhabitants. If anything, it only heightened his desire to make Jurassic World everything John would have loved to see.

Often times, he would go to the T-Rex viewing area alone and watch the grand old lady go about eating her dinner. Her caretakers gave her a large meal at night, as the few goats offered to encourage her to approach the attraction site certainly weren't enough to keep the massive carnivore going.

Rexy, Hammond had often called her. Simon called her that, too.

He made sure to check up on all of the dinosaurs Hammond was most fond of whenever he could. They were all getting a bit on in years, as they were created with older genetic technology and hadn't received the lifespan boosting genes that were more common in the park's younger residents, but all of them were doing well.

Hybrids were something Simon had always been wary of.

He didn't want the park to be filled with nothing but the genetically modified dinosaurs that weren't truly dinosaurs, but he also understood that, in their own ways, none of the dinosaurs in Jurassic World were exactly like their ancient ancestors. Perhaps none of them ever would be, unless they happened to stumble upon something extraordinary in their fossil expeditions.

So he compromised. Hybrids, yes. But hybrids that could be seen as true dinosaurs. No monsters. No muddled conglomerates that looked like they belonged in a B-Horror movie.

He thought, with some amusement, that the Dracoceratops were a good example of what a hybrid should be.

They were descended from the Dracorex, a species of Pachycephalosaurid, and hybridized with genes from the Triceratops family. At roughly fifteen feet long, five and a half feet tall, and ranging anywhere from 700-800 pounds, they were small dinosaurs. They were simply colored, with light brown scales lining most of their body and lighter, more yellowed stripes lining their flanks and back. Their legs were short and stocky, like the rest of their bodies, and their arms were too small to serve much of a function beyond scratching their round bellies.

Like other Pachycephalosaurs and their Triceratops cousins, their most outstanding feature was their ornate heads. Dracoceratops bore a thick, powerful skull similar to the Dracorex, but with the frill and horns of a Triceratops. The frill was modest, and could flare various shades of brown and red, which the animals used to communicate. The horns were fairly long for an animal of their size, at roughly a foot in length for the two main spears just above the hybrid's eyes, but the horn on their noses was much smaller and a bit more proportional.

Simon was watching the small herd of hybrids frolicking in a stream from the safety of a Jurassic World Jeep, along with Dr. Gerry and Dr. Wu. It was unusual for Wu to request a field study that he himself partook in, but he was adamant in ensuring the hybrids were adapting to their environment properly in addition to getting along with their prehistoric cousins.

Simon and Henry had always gotten along, and Simon had been quick to nip InGen's more military endeavors in the bud when their higher-ups came to Henry and began harassing him about war animals. No, Simon was in charge of InGen and they would adhere to his orders.

Henry had always appreciated that. He wanted to make dinosaurs, not war beasts.

"They seem to be doing well," Simon commented as one of the Dracoceratops, (likely one of the younger individuals) was chased by an older, larger member. The older animal grunted loudly, to which the younger bleated in response.

"Hmm," Henry merely hummed noncommittally. He was focused on the hybrid dinosaurs and their interactions with the more natural members of the Pachy Arena dinosaur community. It was a smaller paddock that was comprised entirely of the Pachycephalosaurid family, but it was still plenty large enough to keep each species happy and comfortable.

Granted, Pachycephalosaurs weren't quite as big on social mingling as other species, like the Ceratopsians, but the park staff didn't want the dinosaurs to get aggressive with one another, either. If the Dracoceratops, for example, developed a hostile relationship to the Stygimoloch, they would have to be separated.

So far, everything had worked out, but follow-up viewings and ensuring their tolerant behavior was consistent remained an important study point.

At the moment, the Dracoceratops herd were casually sharing space with their smaller cousins, the Homalocephalae. They were the smallest Pachycephalosaurid species Jurassic World housed, and pretty much got along well with any of the other animals.

Wu felt more ensured that they'd made the correct decision to house the Dracoceratops with their prehistoric cousins as he spotted both Alphas nesting close together so they could watch their individual herds. Wherever the Homalocephalae herd went, they tended to shadow their larger cousins for protection.

The acceptance of this behavior by the Dracoceratops Alpha was a good sign that they were more than willing to put up with their smaller relatives.

Of course, not everything would always be sunshine and daisies.

His eyes trailed to the biggest Dracoceratops in the herd—a huge female with the tip of one horn broken off. Though she was calmly feeding with a pair of Homalocephalae, all of the men in the Jeep knew full well she had recently found herself at odds with a different cousin.

"You said the Prenocephale that was injured sustained only superficial damage, correct?" Wu asked of Dr. Gerry.

"Yeah," Gerry admitted. "Minor puncture wound in her left thigh, but nothing serious. That fight was quick, from what the handlers told me. The Preno started it—we don't know if she was startled or was actively seeking a confrontation, but she charged and drew first blood. Chip over there got a welt on her flank and then twisted and caught the Preno's leg with the tip of her horn. They both ran off after that."

"No aggression from either species since then?"

"None," Gerry shook his head. "I think it really was just a freak accident. Maybe the Preno was feeling a bit too frisky. It's close to their breeding season, after all, males or no males."

"True," Wu inclined his head in agreement. "Tell the handlers to keep an eye on it, but if neither species opted to continue the fight, I think this accident won't cause too many issues. The Dracoceratops and Prenocephalae have always been rather tolerant of one another."

Simon reached into the Jeep and pulled out a handful of ferns that he knew the animals were quite fond of. Reaching out through the protective bars, he whistled to garner the attention of the closest hybrid.

Wu and Gerry watched with some bemusement as the Dracoceratops cocked her head before trotting over eagerly to accept the treat, bleating happily as she bit into the ferns. Of course, once the first got something good from the Jeep, the rest of the herd (and the Homalocephalae, of course) immediately took notice and began to approach.

"Something tells me we aren't leaving anytime soon," Gerry said sarcastically as he accepted their fate.

Simon only laughed as the Jeep was slowly crowded by eager, hungry dinosaurs.

* * *

 **A/N: Off-topic, but Dracoceratops is both a blessing and a curse in Jurassic World: Alive. But that is besides the point. This is our third herbivore hybrid! Next will be our third amphibious creature, so give me your thoughts on which hybrid it should be! As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Megalosuchus

_Chapter Eleven: Megalosuchus_

 _Killer_

 **Species: Megalosuchus**

 **Hybrid Genome: Kaprosuchus base, Gorgosuchus and Megalosaurus traits spliced in.**

 **Size: 21 feet long, 5 feet at the shoulder, 1.5 tons.**

 **Diet: Carnivore, Piscivore.**

Claire had to force herself not to run as she strode quickly through the hospital. Hamada had called her on the emergency line to inform her immediately about the incident, but the damage was already done.

She reached the room currently being guarded by two members of ACU and they let her in without a word.

Inside, Simon, Hamada, and Dr. Gerry were standing on one side of the room while a nurse checked on the patient on the bed—one of the animal handlers. She looked fine, save for a busted lip and bruises on her face.

The grim expressions on the faces of her colleagues told Claire, however, that the situation wasn't so benign.

"Report," she ordered Hamada.

"We're still going over the security footage," he began. "But it appears an unknown individual somehow broke into the newly-constructed Hybrid Dome and intended to release the animals inside. He obtained the clearance codes through some unknown means and then proceeded to sneak into the Hybrid Dome. Ms. Lopez here was checking up on the animal in her charge at the time and caught him in the act. He proceeded to attack her and at some point in their struggle, the hybrid inside, our Megalosuchus, saw what was going on and broke out of her habitat.

"She emerged and immediately went on the attack. Ms. Lopez's assailant was caught and savaged when he attempted to escape, then was dragged back into the habitat. Where…he still remains."

Claire blanched until Hamada hurried on. "We've already tranquilized the animal and moved her to a secure, temporary holding facility, but she was rather…shall we say, excessive about making this particular kill. It'll take a thorough investigation to ensure we found everything. Needless to say, the Hybrid Dome is closed and is under lock and key by ACU."

"She broke out?" Claire repeated in shock. "How did she…?"

Gerry grimaced. "By causing herself no small amount of physical damage. She shattered the glass after charging it several times and then pushed her way through the small breach she made. There's glass fragments caught in her skin all over her body and I have a full team of vets working to remove those pieces now. I can only assume she went to such lengths because she was in a frenzy at the time."

Claire raised an eyebrow at that, but Gerry elaborated. "Ms. Lopez has raised our Megalosuchus since she was a hatchling. I wouldn't call it loyalty or a familial instinct to protect her, but that animal knows Ms. Lopez. I suspect she witnessed the invader threatening "the hand that feeds her", shall we say, and decided that defending her was worth the damage she would suffer in the process."

"We can spin the incident to the public as an act of loyalty on the animal's behalf," Claire replied. "This invader was committing an act of terrorism, as far as I'm concerned. If he'd successfully released all the animals in the Hybrid Dome…"

"We'll have to do a DNA test to find out exactly who he is, but I suspect he's an eco-terrorist of some kind," Gerry told her. "Or some other kind of crazy extremist."

"That'll have to wait," Claire waved it off. She glanced at Simon and pursed her lips. "What about the hybrid? She was just defending her caretaker, Simon."

"I agree," Simon nodded. "The animal will not be put down—I'll see to that. Ironically grim as it is, her aggression might have saved many more lives."

Hamada nodded, his eyebrows rising high. "That's putting it lightly."

"Our first priority should be to ensure the situation is kept under control," Claire went on. "The vets should focus their efforts on providing medical care to the hybrid. Ms. Lopez will be cared for here in the hospital. ACU will continue to retrieve the remains of the invader, as well as keep the Hybrid Dome under wraps for the time being. I want our builders to repair the damage to the Megalosuchus habitat and reinforce it. I'm grateful that she was so determined to protect Ms. Lopez, but I cannot turn a blind eye on a habitat the animal knows she can break out of. I will handle our public response."

"No," Simon interrupted. "I will deal with the public. I want you to manage our efforts at the head of the situation, Claire. Do not stretch yourself too thin—I can handle this much."

Claire offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

"We have our duties," Simon announced. "Let us go about them."

* * *

Sandra Lopez cocked her head to one side to listen to a news report coming from the radio close by, even as she focused on preparing the meal in front of her for her charge.

 _"_ _A terrifying and amazing incident occurred in Jurassic World last week, when a known eco-terrorist broke into the park's Hybrid Dome and attempted to release the animals kept within. He was caught by one of the park caretakers, Sandra Lopez, and attacked her, causing the woman to suffer mildly serious injuries. But during the assault, the caretaker's hybrid, a Megalosuchus known in the park as Lady Saber, managed to break free of her habitat while sustaining severe cuts from the glass in the process. She immediately attacked Lopez's assailant and then dragged him into the habitat, leaving Lopez to stagger away to safety._

 _"_ _The assailant was killed by the Hybrid, but security footage and an investigation of the incident at Jurassic World confirm that the animal was just defending her caretaker in an act of self-defense. Since then, Sandra Lopez is confirmed to be recovering from the injuries she sustained during the attack, as is the animal in question. Simon Masrani assured the public and animal rights activists, who clamored to keep the animal safe for merely defending Lopez during the incident, that there were never any plans to euthanize the animal for her act of heroism, and that she would return to her habitat shortly once a security check ensured she would not be capable of breaking out again. Furthermore…"_

Lopez tuned out the report as she heard a growl to her right, and turned her head to smile at the massive reptile watching her with sharp eyes. "It's almost ready, Lady. Don't get snappy with me."

The Megalosuchus merely chuffed and lowered her head to watch Lopez more comfortably. Her caretaker was relieved, she thought, as she observed the numerous stitches covering her charge's body that had—so far—avoided infection.

It had been terrifying to watch as Lady smashed the glass walls while Lopez was being attacked by that horrible man, then dragged herself through the razor-sharp glass shards to lunge into the room. Covered in blood, the sound that had left the hybrid's throat was less a roar and more a scream of fury. She'd rushed Lopez's attacker as he scrambled to escape and knocked him over before sinking her teeth into his leg.

Lopez didn't remember much of what happened after that. She'd been too dazed as the Megalosuchus dragged the screaming man back into her habitat, where, the ACU members had told her, she'd proceeded to eviscerate the terrorist with extreme prejudice.

She had not asked about the details of the mauling.

Lady had been more tired since the incident, mostly because she was recovering from her injuries and the multiple surgeries that were needed to remove the dozens of glass shards buried in her flesh. All the excitement had worn her out, but thankfully, it had done nothing to sate her still-voracious appetite, which was why she was recovering as well as she was.

In the end, Lopez had, surprisingly, come out of the incident better off than her animal.

Finally done with her preparations, Lopez filled up a large tray of meat, then carried it over to a large slot near the floor—the only place where Lopez could access the interior of the habitat. She slid the tray into the habitat and watched as Lady stood up to approach the feeding area.

The Megalosuchus growled in appreciation, her panther-like body lowering to feed. Lopez watched as the crocodilian hybrid pawed at a bit of meat for a moment with her front foot before taking a bite, swallowing the morsel whole before she moved on to another piece.

She'd always known, even when Lady was just a tiny hatchling that could fit in both of her hands, that she was a predator—a killer. Lopez had worked with South American caiman in the past, after all. She knew that the animals were more than capable of doing vicious damage to anything they sank their teeth into, had witnessed it first-hand more than once.

She never let herself believe that Lady would see her as anything but a food source. To get comfortable with a predator like that was to take a stupid and potentially life-threatening risk. And Lopez knew that Lady had just been defending her because she did not want her food source to be damaged.

There was nothing sentimental about the Megalosuchus's valiant efforts to defend Lopez, and they both knew that.

Nonetheless, she was grateful for even that violent display of loyalty. After all, Lady could have just as easily grabbed Lopez while she was dazed and savaged her. But she'd chosen the assailant, and so she'd be seen as a hero and not a merciless predator.

Well, no more so than normal.

"Shall I heat up your pond, my pretty Lady?" Lopez asked lowly, smiling as the massive reptile paused in her meal to lift her viper-like skull. Pale green eyes regarded her and that long tail swished back and forth with deceptive laziness. "Would you like to swim after you eat?"

The Megalosuchus merely snorted and returned to her meal, familiar with this question. It was practically routine.

Lopez would heat up the pond anyways, and Lady would digest halfway in the warm waters as she took a nap on the bank. She always did.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo, another chapter, and way faster than I expected since I found myself on a Hybrid Theory binge! Bit of a different spin on this one, showing that everything is not always sunshine and daisies in Jurassic World! Look forward to the next chapter, which will be focused on a Pterosaur Hybrid!**


End file.
